This is an important project for the field of pathology and computerized image storage and retrieval. Although pathology is one of the most image- oriented areas of medicine, there are no commercial systems in routine use for the digital processing and optical storage of color pathology specimen. This project aims to address these needs. The hardware will be fabricated, software written, and the preproduction prototype of the true-color pathology workstation tested. Prototype development will include: (1) fabrication and assembly of the new hardware components; (2) purchasing and testing commercially available hardware unit components; (3) implementing the new software systems; (4) modifying and integrating the purchased software systems into the workstation; (5) constructing the image archiving software; (6) developing the user-friendly pathology workstation environment; performing the pathology experience modification iterations.